Among the objectives of the proposed research is the isolation and full structure determination of glucagon, conversion intemediate(s), and proglucagon from anglerfish islet tissue. Analysis of the metabolic cleavage of proglucagon to glucagon in both whole tissue and subcellular fractions will be performed. Identification of the molecular size of translation products from anglerfish islet mRNA translated in a cell free (wheat germ) system by immunoprecipitation with insulin and glucagon antibodies. Also, the effects of various metabolites on the rate of glucagon biosynthesis will be assessed.